Nowy wspaniały świat
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania gyzym „A Whole New World", zbetowane przez Lasair. Uwaga: oprócz relacji męsko-męskich pojawiają się panowie w sukienkach, bajki Disneya i opary absurdu.


**NOWY WSPANIAŁY ŚWIAT**

Wszystko to wina Saito.  
W końcu życie Arthura nie składa się z oglądania bajek Disneya, prawda? Jeśli już znajduje czas na to, żeby usiąść i spokojnie obejrzeć jakiś film — czyli praktycznie nigdy — preferuje coś klasycznego, w skrajnych przypadkach kino niezależne, najlepiej z napisami. I wcale nie wydaje mu się, by coś na tym tracił.  
Arthur nie ma również w zwyczaju spędzać czasu z dziećmi, ponieważ nie potrafi się z nimi zbyt dobrze obchodzić. Szkopuł nie tkwi w braku starań lub sympatii — absolutnie daleko mu do kogoś, kto nie cierpi małych brzdąców — po prostu ich do końca nie rozumie. Są jeszcze takie niedojrzałe, powtarzają w kółko te same rzeczy i nie sposób prowadzić z nimi rozsądnej sprzeczki, zaś takie, do których przemówiłby sarkazm, trafiają się bardzo rzadko. Uogólniając, Arthur próbuje unikać ich towarzystwa, one zaś odwdzięczają mu się dokładnie tym samym.  
Ale pewnego dnia Cobb podchodzi do niego, bawi się obrączką na swoim palcu i wypowiada szereg niepokojących zdań zawierających wyrażenia typu: „patrzeć naprzód", „poczuć się znów przy kimś młodym mężczyzną" i „ktoś musi pamiętać o dzieciach", i do spanikowanego Arthura przestaje docierać sens jego słów. Kiedy wreszcie pojmuje, że Cobb mówi o swoim wyjściu z Saito, a nie o planach wmanewrowania Arthura w nudną małżeńską rutynę, czuje tak wielką ulgę, że bez namysłu godzi się na pilnowanie dzieci i nie pyta o nic więcej.  
Reaguje więc niejakim szokiem, gdy wieczorem drzwi mieszkania Cobba otwiera Eames.  
— Co jest? — pyta Arthur.  
Eames uśmiecha się bezczelnie.  
— Cobb ma pewne obawy, żeby zostawić dzieci sam na sam z tobą — tłumaczy. — Instynkty opiekuńcze nie są twoją najmocniejszą stroną, skarbie.  
— A twoją niby tak? — odgryza się Arthur i zaciska rękę na futrynie. Wie, że mógłby odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. Jego samochód stoi tuż pod domem i czeka, by zabrać go z tego miejsca pewnej i nieuniknionej katastrofy. Może zniknąć stąd w każdej chwili, kiedy tylko zechce.  
Eames, zaskoczony, patrzy na niego z uniesioną brwią.  
— Potrafię doskonale obchodzić się z dziećmi.  
Jakby dla udowodnienia prawdziwości tych słów, James wybiega z pokoju i przypada do nóg Eamesa.  
— Wujku Eamsie! — krzyczy. — Phillipa zabrała mi mojego Zhu Zhu i powiedziała, że jestem głupol!  
O, właśnie: dokładnie z tych powodów Arthur woli nie zbliżać się do dzieci. Co to takiego, Zhu Zhu? I niby dlaczego jego zniknięcie jest jakąś tragedią? A poza tym, po co się awanturować o „głupola"? Jak to w ogóle brzmi?  
W dodatku James płacze. Jakaś niezbadana część umysłu Arthura najchętniej zaczęłaby na ten widok panikować i żądać, by natychmiast się uciszył.  
Eames rzuca Arthurowi rozbawione spojrzenie pod tytułem „dobrze wiem, co teraz myślisz", a potem schyla się do wysokości oczu Jamesa.  
— A co ty przedtem powiedziałeś Phillipie, że się tak rozgniewała, hmm?  
Płacz Jamesa ustaje w jednej chwili.  
— Nic — mamrocze i ucieka wzrokiem na boki.  
Eames uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Czyżby? Nic a nic?  
James kiwa głową, a Eames dziabie go lekko palcem w brzuch.  
— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, ile potrafią zdradzić gesty i miny, szkrabie. Odpowiedz mi jeszcze raz.  
— Nie powiedziałem nic Phillipie — powtarza James, tym razem pewniejszym głosem i patrzy Eamesowi w oczy. — Nie spra… sprawo… sprawowo… kałem jej.  
Eames, wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha, klepie go łagodnie po głowie.  
— O wiele lepiej — mówi. — A teraz się założymy. Ja twierdzę, że jeśli przeprosisz swoją siostrę za to, czego nie powiedziałeś, odda ci zabawkę. Ty twierdzisz, że się mylę.  
James patrzy na niego z zastanowieniem.  
— A co dostanę, jak wygram?  
— To. — Eames wyciąga z kieszeni żeton do pokera, czarno-złoty, bez jednego „L" w słowie „Bellagio".  
Powstrzymywanie uśmiechu przychodzi Arthurowi trudniej, niż mógłby przypuścić.  
James przez chwilę mierzy żeton krytycznym wzrokiem, a potem wyciąga swoją małą rączkę i potwierdza umowę.  
— Zgoda.  
Wymieniają energiczny uścisk dłoni i Eames wstaje, mierzwiąc małemu włosy.  
— Widzisz? — zwraca się do Arthura, który krzywi się paskudnie.  
James dopiero wtedy go zauważa. Podnosi na niego oczy, uśmiecha się, mówi bardzo grzecznie: „Cześć, wujku Arthurze", przybija piątkę z Eamesem i odbiega. Arthur czuje się dziwnie pominięty.  
— Widzę, że przerzuciłeś się na psucie dzieci — warczy. — Jak uroczo.  
Eames unosi brwi.  
— Widać, że nigdy nie poznałeś żadnego z bliska — komentuje drwiąco. — Te małe bestie potrafią być bardzo samowolne. I przerażająco sprytne. Ja tylko uczę je zasad.  
— No, ale to… chyba nie… znaczy, ja…  
— Nie wiedziałem, że akurat ty zechcesz kiedykolwiek poddać pod dyskusję sens istnienia zasad, skarbie — mówi Eames i brzmi to tak idiotycznie, że Arthur ma chęć się na niego rozwrzeszczeć, ale w tym momencie Cobb staje na progu swojej sypialni.  
— O, Arthur, cześć — rzuca mu na powitanie. — Nie usłyszałem, że przyszedłeś. Dojechałeś bez korków?  
— Dlaczego — pyta Arthur, wskazując kciukiem na Eamesa — on tutaj jest?  
Cobb mierzy go tym swoim podejrzliwym spojrzeniem z ukosa.  
— Żeby pilnował dzieci — odpowiada powoli, jakby Arthur był jakimś debilem.  
— W takim razie po co _ja_ tutaj jestem? — drąży dalej Arthur.  
— Żeby pilnować Eamesa — mówi Cobb, nie przestając mrużyć oczu. — Myślałem, że wszystko wyjaśniliśmy sobie już wcześniej?  
Arthur sięga pamięcią wstecz. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawia, uświadamia sobie, że nazwisko Eamesa rzeczywiście padło — gdzieś pomiędzy „Wiesz, Arthurze, nikt z nas nie chce obudzić się któregoś dnia i stwierdzić, że jest starym, pełnym żalu człowiekiem", a jedną z firmowych min Cobba ze szparkami zamiast oczu, z tym że w wersji na smutno. A kiedy Arthur jeszcze wnikliwiej penetruje pokłady swojej pamięci, przypomina sobie również, że we wzroku Cobba cały czas tańczył mały ognik, który wyraźnie sugerował, że Cobb doskonale wie, jak paniczne odczucia wzbudzają w Arthurze jego wywody — i jak świetnie się tym faktem bawi.  
Cobb, stwierdza Arthur ponuro, jest podstępną, złośliwą żmiją.  
— Cóż, najwidoczniej nie dosłyszałem — odpowiada opryskliwie i stara się ignorować Eamesa, który trzęsie się obok z bezgłośnego śmiechu. — Czy Saito nie mógł załatwić ci profesjonalnego opiekuna do dzieci?  
Cobb wzdycha.  
— One przeszły przez tyle rzeczy, Arthurze. Straciły Mal, potem mnie, a potem musiały pogodzić się z tym, że znów się z kimś umawiam… Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zajmie się nimi ktoś, kogo znają. Przynajmniej na początku.  
— Ale dlaczego mamy robić to obaj?  
— Jesteś beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o podejście do dzieci — tłumaczy Cobb. — A Eames jest beznadziejny ogólnie. Nie dowierzam żadnemu z was w pojedynkę.  
— A ty nie masz nic przeciwko temu? — zwraca się Arthur do Eamesa, który stoi oparty o ścianę i obraca w palcach zupełnie inny żeton niż ten oferowany Jamesowi.  
— Absolutnie nie, skarbie — odpowiada i puszcza do niego oko. — Oczywiście, o ile nie przyznasz wreszcie, że jestem zbyt atrakcyjny, byś mógł oprzeć się mojemu zniewalającemu czarowi. W tym przypadku wolałbym udać się z tobą w jakieś bardziej ustronne i oddalone od dzieci miejsce.  
W tym momencie wchodzi Saito, patrzy najpierw na Arthura, potem na Eamesa i na koniec mówi:  
— Z wielką przyjemnością okażę wdzięczność za wasze usługi. Jaki typ samolotu odpowiada wam najbardziej?  
Eames wybucha śmiechem, Saito sięga po książeczkę czekową, a Cobb mruży oczy w sposób, który zdradza zarówno groźbę, jak i miłosne rozanielenie.  
— Nienawidzę was wszystkich — syczy Arthur i sztywnym krokiem kieruje się do salonu w poszukiwaniu Phillipy.

XXX

Oglądają _Piękną i bestię_. Film jest okropny, ale dzieciom wydaje się podobać. Eames przez cały czas komentuje zgryźliwie akcję, robi to jednak tak cicho, że słyszy go tylko Arthur, więc nie zachowuje się do końca niewybaczalnie.  
Podczas sceny tańca Eames pozwala Phillipie stanąć na swoich stopach i wiruje z nią w takt muzyki. Arthur zdecydowanie _nie jest_ oczarowany.  
James zasypia pod koniec filmu i Eames zanosi go do łóżka, a Arthur bierze na siebie obowiązek poczytania Phillipie na dobranoc. Obawia się nieco tego zadania, ale gdy siada na skraju jej materaca, dziewczynka rezolutnie sięga pod poduszkę i wydobywa mocno podniszczony egzemplarz _Wiedźm_.  
Arthur uśmiecha się na widok okładki, choć Phillipa jest prawdopodobnie za mała na tego typu historie.  
— To dobra książka.  
Phillipa rzuca mu nieśmiałe spojrzenie.  
— Moja ulubiona — wyznaje. — Tata mówi, że nie można mi jej czytać, bo jest za straszna, ale myślę, że to nieprawda.  
— Nic mu nie powiem — obiecuje Arthur. — Gdzie mam zacząć?  
Phillipa marszczy nos i przez sekundę mocno przypomina swoją matkę.  
— Od początku — mówi takim tonem, jakby uważała Arthura za idiotę. — No bo gdzie indziej powinno się zaczynać?  
Arthur, ku swemu zdumieniu, dochodzi do wniosku, że chyba ją lubi.  
Czyta tak długo, dopóki Phillipa nie zasypia, a potem okrywa ją kołdrą i gasi światło. Kiedy wychodzi z jej pokoju na korytarz, Eames stoi pod drzwiami i ma bardzo dziwną minę.  
— No co? — warczy Arthur i czuje rumieniec na policzkach.  
Eames potrząsa głową, ale nie odzywa się ani słowem. W przyjmnej ciszy oglądają razem fatalne programy emitowane przez telewizję kablową, a kiedy Cobb wraca do domu, wreszcie mogą sobie iść.

XXX__

— Do twarzy ci w żółtym, skarbie — mówi Eames. — Powinieneś częściej pokazywać się w tym kolorze.  
Arthur mruga i patrzy w dół.  
— Boże drogi — szepcze słabo, a potem nieco głośniej: — O mój, kurwa, boże.  
Ma na sobie sukienkę. I nie jest to pierwsza lepsza sukienka, o nie (_jakby robiło to w ogóle jakąkolwiek różnicę_,myśli histerycznie), ale kłująca w oczy jaskrawą, przeraźliwą żółcią suknia balowa. Z falbankami i bufiastymi rękawkami, kurwa jej mać.  
— Eames — pyta. — Co tu się, cholera jasna, dzieje?  
I dopiero wtedy naprawdę dostrzega Eamesa, który jest dobre ćwierć metra wyższy niż zwykle, dwa razy tyle szerszy w ramionach i pokryty futrem od stóp do głów.  
— Boże miłosierny — powtarza.  
— Nie bój się, kochany — mówi Eames z kompletnie niezmienionym akcentem. — To tylko ci się śni.  
— Zamorduję cię — cedzi Arthur i robi krok do przodu. Sukienka szeleści wokół jego nóg. Ogarnia go wielka chęć, żeby wrzasnąć. — Obudź mnie, Eames, i to, kurwa, natychmiast. Nie dałem ci pozwolenia, żebyś zabierał mnie na dół. To wcale nie jest śmieszne…  
— O nie, słoneczko — mruczy Eames zmysłowo i zatacza dłonią szeroki krąg wokół nich. Nie tyle dłonią, co łapą. Wielką, solidną i obrośniętą sierścią. — To twój sen, a nie PASIV ani somnacyna. Tylko i wyłącznie produkt twojego umysłu. To raczej nie moja wina, że widzisz nas w takich, a nie innych rolach. Z drugiej strony, jeśli poprawi ci to humor, nie krępuj się i spokojnie spróbuj mnie zabić.  
Arthur z całej siły skupia myśli na ciężarze i kształcie swojego Glocka w dłoni, ale zamiast pistoletu w jego ręce materializuje się miotełka do kurzu*.  
— Cześć! — odzywa się głosem Yusufa. — Mam nowiutki środek chemiczny do sprzątania, który chciałbym wypróbować z twoją pomocą. Myślę, że świetnie zneutralizuje posmak mleczka do czyszczenia srebra.  
Arthur wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który absolutnie i kategorycznie nie może być dziewczęcym piskiem przerażenia, bo coś podobnego po prostu nie ma dostępu do jego świadomości. Gniewnym krokiem opuszcza salę. Wychodzi na korytarz z długim szeregiem drzwi po obu stronach i biegnie w stronę najdalszych z nich. Musi podkasać sukienkę, żeby nie zaplątać się w fałdy spódnicy_.  
_— Ten krój wyczynia autentyczne cuda z twoim tyłkiem, kochanie! — woła za nim Eames. Arthur przyspiesza.  
Wpada do środka przez ostatnie drzwi, opiera się o nie plecami, zamyka oczy i powoli osuwa na podłogę. Pierwszy naturalny sen od lat i coś takiego? To niesprawiedliwe, nie do przyjęcia, na coś podobnego powinny istnieć przepisy, przecież chyba przysługuje mu coś normalnego i…  
Przez warstwy materiału czuje, jak coś siada mu na kolanie. Unosi powieki i widzi balansujący na jego nodze mały, lekko obity czajniczek, który mierzy go poważnym spojrzeniem — o ile cholerne czajniki mogą patrzeć — i ogólnie wygląda dziwnie znajomo. Jego uszko, poddane dokładniejszym oględzinom, okazuje się mieć kształt pozłacanej wstęgi Moebiusa.  
— O nie — mówi Arthur.  
— Jesteś dla niego zbyt surowy — gani go Ariadne, podskakując mu na kolanie. — Cóż on może poradzić na to, że jest wielki i włochaty? Takim go właśnie stworzyłeś.  
— Nie chodzi mi o to, że jest włochaty — jęczy Arthur z irytacją — ile o fakt, że jest Eamesem_.  
_Ariadne zastanawia się przez chwilę.  
— To zboczone — decyduje wreszcie.  
— Rozbiję cię o ścianę — informuje ją Arthur. — Nie myśl sobie, że nie roztrzaskam cię na kawałki.  
Ariadne robi nadąsaną minę — jak, do diabła, czajnik może zrobić nadąsaną minę?! — a wtedy do rozmowy wtrąca się kolejny znajomy głos.  
— Nie przejmuj się nim, Ariadne. On zrzędzi, bo nie podobają mu się własne tłumione pragnienia seksualne.  
— Cobb? — pyta Arthur_._  
Mały zegar mruży oczy w charakterystyczny sposób_.  
_— Wolno mi już mówić o ukrytych pragnieniach seksualnych — oświadcza — ponieważ znów zacząłem z kimś sypiać.  
— Ja wcale nie chcę wiedzieć… O boże, błagam, nie mów mi tylko, że on…  
Do pokoju wchodzi okazały świecznik.  
— Proszę, czuj się u nas jak u siebie w domu — przemawia suchym, pozbawionym humoru głosem Saito. — Pod warunkiem, że w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzisz wyposażeniu pałacu. Był poważną inwestycją.  
Arthur budzi się gwałtownie o czwartej nad ranem, zlany zimnym potem, i sprawdza swój totem dwanaście razy pod rząd. Potem parzy dzbanek bardzo mocnej kawy. Nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zmrużyć już oka tej nocy. Nie po _czymś takim_.

XXX

Następnego dnia Cobb i Saito postanawiają wybrać się do opery.  
Arthur protestuje, że nie można od niego wymagać zajmowania się dziećmi co wieczór, a Cobb przewraca oczami.  
— Przecież mówiłem ci wczoraj — przypomina — że wchodzę w nowy związek. Sprawy nabierają rozpędu i przypuszczalnie będziemy cię potrzebować przez cały tydzień, a ty dobrze wiesz, Arthurze, jak bardzo mi kogoś brakowało, kogoś, z kim mógłbym stworzyć coś poważnego i…  
— Dobra, dobra, w porządku — przerywa Arthur i wzdryga się gwałtownie. Widzi zwycięski błysk w przymrużonych oczach Cobba. — Eames też przyjdzie?  
— Oczywiście — odpowiada Cobb. — Lepiej się przyzwyczaj.

XXX

Arthur spóźnia się o kwadrans, bo po pierwsze jest zmęczony, a po drugie przegapił właściwy zjazd z autostrady. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą robi po wejściu do mieszkania Cobba, są przeprosiny. Eames unosi brwi, Cobb krzywi się z niezadowoleniem, ale Saito uspokaja go, wyciągając w górę ramię gestem imperatora.  
— Nie zaczną bez nas — oświadcza. — Kupiłem tę operę dziś po południu. Wydało mi się to… wygodniejsze.  
Cobb trzepocze rzęsami w sposób przyprawiający o natychmiastowe mdłości.  
— Wiesz — mówi Arthur. — Niektórym ludziom wystarcza, gdy dostaną kwiaty.  
Jedyną nagrodą pocieszenia za to jakże trafne spostrzeżenie jest śmiech Eamesa. Cobb i Saito, niewzruszeni, znikają w otwartych drzwiach.

XXX

Oglądają _Kopciuszka_. To niewiarygodne, ale ta bajka okazuje się jeszcze gorsza od _Pięknej i bestii_. Eames poniekąd ratuje sytuację, improwizując naprędce nowe — nieprzyzwoite — teksty dla wszystkich piosenek i śpiewa je pod nosem, podczas gdy Phillipa nie przestaje wdrapywać mu się na kolana.  
Po filmie Eames za pomocą przekupstwa zwabia Jamesa do łóżka, a Arthur czyta Phillipie dalszy ciąg _Wiedźm_. Ulega jej żądaniu i moduluje głos na potrzeby różnych postaci. Phillipa pęka ze śmiechu.  
— Wujek Eames umie lepiej naśladować, jak ktoś mówi — stwierdza. — Ale z tobą jest o wiele śmieszniej, wujku Arthurze.  
Po wnikliwym zastanowieniu Arthur dochodzi do wniosku, że dziki triumf z górowania nad Eamesem nie licuje z jego powagą.  
Kiedy gasi światło w sypialni Phillipy i wychodzi, po części oczekuje, że Eames znów będzie czekał na niego pod drzwiami. Tym razem Eames siedzi jednak w salonie i ustawia figurki na szachownicy.  
Arthur unosi brew, a Eames wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie ma nic w telewizji — próbuje wytłumaczyć, kiedy Arthur się do niego nie przysiada. — Pomyślałem, że może machnęlibyśmy partyjkę.  
— Czekaj, ty… Ty chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że zagram z tobą w _rozbierane szachy_, prawda?  
— Tylko jeśli zechcesz, kochany. — Eames puszcza do niego oko. — Tylko jeśli zechcesz.  
Okazuje się, że Eames jest doskonałym szachistą, choć nie aż tak dobrym jak Arthur. Grają przez dwie godziny, w ciągu których Arthur pięciokrotnie zarzuca Eamesowi oszustwo i tylko jeden raz czuje gwałtowną potrzebę rąbnięcia go w twarz. Gdy ze słowami „szach-mat" zbija jego ostatniego ustawionego strategicznie gońca, Eames uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Od czasu do czasu, dla odmiany, całkiem przyjemnie jest nie mieć szczęścia w grze — mówi, na co Arthur reaguje pytającym spojrzeniem. — Och, wiedziałem, że mnie pokonasz, kochanie. Ani przez moment w to nie wątpiłem.  
— Jeśli usiłujesz właśnie pomniejszyć moją wygraną, to wiedz, że nic z tego — informuje go Arthur.  
Eames wybucha śmiechem.  
— Nawet mi to na myśl nie przyszło — odpowiada i mruga łobuzersko. — Ale jutro zagramy w pokera. W końcu trzeba jakoś wyrównać szanse.  
— Zgoda — wzdycha Arthur. — Ale założysz koszulkę z krótkim rękawem.  
Brwi Eamesa podjeżdżają pod nasadę włosów. Zaraz jednak odzyskuje swoją zwykłą rezolutność.  
— Proszę, proszę. Skoro wolisz mnie w takim wydaniu, nie będę się sprzeciwiał.  
Arthur blednie.  
— Nie…! Uhm, nie chodziło mi o… W ten sposób wykluczam możliwość, że chowasz karty w rękawach.  
— Cokolwiek powiesz, skarbie. — Eames radośnie szczerzy zęby. — Ale skoro już o tym mowa: czy to widok moich nagich ramion działa na ciebie tak ekscytująco, czy raczej…  
— Przestań — rozkazuje Arthur. — Skończ z tym natychmiast.  
— Psujesz całą zabawę — komentuje Eames pogodnie, ale porzuca temat.  
Przez kilka kolejnych minut rozmawiają o ostatnim zleceniu — cel jest właścicielem klubu ze striptizem i Eames ma w zanadrzu parę zabawnych historyjek ze swoich wypraw za kulisy — aż wreszcie rozlega się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.  
— Myślę, że powinienem kupić wyspę. — Dobiega do nich głos Saito. — Dzięki temu zaistnieje jedno miejsce na tym globie, w którym nikt poza nami nie będzie mógł oddawać się uciechom cielesnym.  
— Och, Saito — zachwyca się Cobb. — Potrafisz mówić tak cudowne rzeczy.  
— Bądźmy więc młodzi razem — odpowiada Saito świszczącym szeptem i Arthur przeklina akustykę w tym cholernym mieszkaniu, bo naprawdę, ale to naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chce usłyszeć, jest jęk rozkoszy Cobba.  
— To obrzydliwe — mruczy Eames pod nosem, krzywiąc się ze wstrętem.  
Arthur patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Co nie? Chyba nie przesadzę, jeśli powiem, że uważam całą tę rzecz za…  
— …odrażającą i dziwaczną? Oczywiście że nie, skarbie. Niedobrze mi się robi na ich widok. — Eames wzrusza ramionami i składa szachownicę. — Ale Cobb wyraźnie poweselał, zresztą, co ja mam tu do powiedzenia? Przypuszczalnie on tak lubi. Im wstrętniej i obrzydliwiej, tym lepiej.  
— Moim zdaniem możemy śmiało darować sobie to „przypuszczalnie" — mówi Arthur i krzywi się na bardzo wymowne „mmmhhhmmm", rozlegające się w głębi korytarza.  
Eames parska.  
— Najwyraźniej — potwierdza. — Chcesz im przypomnieć, że wciąż tu jesteśmy, czy ja mam się tym zająć?  
— Ty, ty, na miłość boską, ty! — odpowiada Arthur pospiesznie.  
Eames obdarza go zachwyconym uśmiechem, jakby właśnie dostał od niego jakiś fantastyczny prezent.  
— Hej tam! — woła. — Wykonywanie czynności seksualnych na oczach pomocy do dzieci uchodzi zazwyczaj za niemoralne!  
Następuje moment skrępowanej ciszy i Arthur czuje dziwną potrzebę wybuchnięcia śmiechem na widok zadowolonej miny Eamesa. Chwilę później słyszą odgłos zamykanych drzwi sypialni i do salonu wchodzi Saito. Sam. Wciąż ma na sobie szykowny strój do opery, ale wszystkie guziki jego koszuli są rozpięte, a żaden z włosów nie leży na swoim miejscu. Nawet z daleka widać, że ma obrzmiałe wargi i usianą malinkami — malinkami! — szyję.  
Eames pochyla się do przodu.  
— Bądź silny, skarbie — szepcze ze sztucznym przerażeniem Arthurowi do ucha.  
Powstrzymywanie się od śmiechu jest prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszym zadaniem, z jakim Arthur musiał zmierzyć się w całym swoim życiu.  
— Proszę o wybaczenie — mówi Saito tym samym królewskim tonem co zawsze. — Oczywiście wolno wam się oddalić.  
Arthurowi ciśnie się na usta mnóstwo wariantów odpowiedzi, ale wie, że gdy tylko je otworzy, wyrwie się z nich przede wszystkim szalony chichot, więc chwyta marynarkę i czym prędzej rusza w kierunku drzwi. Eames depcze mu po piętach. Udaje im się dojść do samochodu i dopiero tam zaczynają ryczeć ze śmiechu, zgięci w pół na pokrywie silnika.  
— Ty dupku — jęczy Arthur, z trudem łapiąc dech. — O mój boże, miałem wszystko pod kontrolą, zanim nie powiedziałeś: „bądź silny"…  
— Musiałem się zrewanżować — chichocze Eames — za minę, którą zrobiłeś, jak wszedł do pokoju. Daję słowo, skarbie, ledwo się opanowałem, żeby nie…  
Milknie nagle, i gdy Arthur unosi wzrok, żeby sprawdzić dlaczego, widzi, że stoją blisko, o wiele za blisko siebie. Śmiech zamiera mu w krtani. Patrzy na Eamesa i czuje się jak sarna zahipnotyzowana światłami nadjeżdżającego samochodu.  
Przez sekundę żaden z nich nie wykonuje najmniejszego ruchu. A potem Eames robi drżący wdech i…  
— Dobra — mówi Arthur, cofając się o krok. — No to do jutra.

XXX

Arthur stoi pośrodku ogrodu. Ma na sobie suknię balową, jedną stopę obutą w szklany pantofelek i dynię w lewej ręce. Otacza go stadko piszczących myszy.  
Pochyla się z rezygnacją, żeby posłuchać, co mówią swoimi cienkimi głosikami. Dwie z nich, które stoją na czele gromady, natrętnie kojarzą mu się z Ariadne i Yusufem. Noszą maleńkie koszulki z krótkimi rękawami, a ta ariadnepodobna trzyma w łapce miniaturowy model Wieży Eiffla.  
— Dobra, już dobra — wzdycha Arthur. — Co jest…?  
W tym momencie myszy intonują piosenkę:  
— _Arciuszek, Arciuszek, przed świtaniem ledwo wstanie! Napal w piecu, zrób śniadanie…_  
— Jezu Chryste — jęczy Arthur. — Was chyba, kurwa, do końca porąbało.  
— Obawiam się, że nie — odzywa się Cobb. Arthur prostuje się i obraca, i oto ma go przed sobą, w wydaniu skrzydlatej wróżki z różdżką. — Przestań wytrzeszczać oczy, Arthurze. To twój umysł, a nie mój.  
— Zamorduję cię — mówi Arthur słabo. — Zamorduję was wszystkich po kolei, z zimną krwią, zaraz jak tylko się obudzę.  
— Czy w ten sposób traktuje się swoją matkę chrzestną? — ruga go Cobb. — Pozwoliłeś karecie zamienić się z powrotem w dynię. Bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie z twojej strony. Jak chcesz teraz dojechać na bal? Tak czy inaczej, pozwoliłem sobie wezwać do ciebie księcia. Powinien tu być za minutkę.  
— Przecież to nawet nie pasuje do akcji w bajce — mówi Arthur. — Więc co…  
— Czekaj chwilę — przerywa mu Cobb i pochyla głowę w bok, a moment później jego uśmiech staje się promienny. — Wróżka zębowa mówi, że ma już dla mnie wyspę. Muszę iść.  
Znika z trzaskiem. Arthur przez minutę wpatruje się w puste miejsce po nim i mruga z przerażeniem. A potem odrzuca głowę do tyłu i krzyczy w niebo:  
— DLACZEGO, KURWA, SAITO JEST WRÓŻKĄ ZĘBOWĄ?!  
— Uważam, kochanie, że za pewne wytłumaczenie może posłużyć fakt, iż to właśnie on obraca wszystkimi pieniędzmi — wyjaśnia Eames, który nagle pojawia się u jego boku na białym koniu. — Z drugiej strony, nie uzurpuję sobie prawa do interpretowania twojej podświadomości. Wydaje mi się, że coś zgubiłeś.  
Rzuca mu szklany pantofelek, który Arthur odruchowo łapie. Eames patrzy na niego z uśmieszkiem.  
— A teraz go załóż — mówi — i udowodnij światu, że jesteś moją prawdziwą miłością.  
Arthur gapi się na niego przez moment. Następnie odwraca się, podchodzi wściekłym krokiem do najbliższego drzewa i z rozmachem wali pieprzonym pantofelkiem o pień. Bucik wychodzi z akcji bez szwanku, więc Arthur zaczyna uderzać nim o drzewo raz za razem, coraz mocniej i mocniej, najmocniej, jak tylko potrafi, ale Eames jest już przy nim, łapie go za biodra i szepcze do ucha:  
— Bądź silny, skarbie…  
— Cholerajasnapsiakrew — mamrocze Arthur ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit swojej sypialni i sięga po totem.

XXX

Następnego wieczoru Arthur naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie chce niańczyć dzieci, po części dlatego, że dręczą go sprzeczne uczucia wobec Eamesa, a po części, ponieważ jest potwornie niewyspany. Głośno wspomina naturalnie tylko o tym ostatnim i Cobb robi smutną minę.  
— Arthurze… — zaczyna, ale Arthur ucisza go ruchem dłoni.  
— Bardzo dziękuję, ale daruj sobie te psychologiczne manipulacje — mówi. — Dobrze, właśnie postanowiłem, że jednak spróbuję.  
— Saito wynajął restaurację — wzdycha Cobb radośnie. — Zaczniemy od zakąsek, potem przejdziemy do głównego dania, a na koniec planujemy deser. A po wszystkim wybierzemy się nad jego jezioro.  
— Nad jego ulubione jezioro — uściśla Arthur dla pewności.  
Cobb patrzy na niego zdumionym wzrokiem.  
— Nie — odpowiada. — _Jego_ jezioro.  
I choć bliskość Eamesa jest w ostatnim czasie źródłem wielkiej frustracji, pantomimiczne wymioty, które odgrywa za plecami Cobba, są zdaniem Arthura najprzyjemniejszym widokiem dzisiejszego poranka.

XXX

Dziś oglądają _Aladyna_. Bajka napełnia Arthura tym rodzajem tajemniczego lęku, który wzbudzało w nim do tej pory wyłącznie potencjalne zagrożenie spędzenia życia w limbo. Eames robi popcorn, szczodrze rozsypywany przez Phillipę po całym mieszkaniu, a Arthur musi wyperswadować Jamesowi wyjadanie ziaren z podłogi. Dzieci zasypiają na kanapie w chwili, gdy na ekranie zaczynają przesuwać się napisy końcowe.  
— Biorę jego. — Eames wskazuje na Jamesa. — Philly woli ciebie.  
— Ona nie lubi, kiedy ją tak nazywasz — odpowiada Arthur odruchowo. Po chwili, gdy dociera do niego sens tego, co właśnie powiedział Eames, próbuje przybrać surową minę, ale czuje, że jego usta rozciągają się w głupawym uśmiechu. — I nie bądź śmieszny.  
Eames wzrusza tylko ramionami i ostrożnie podnosi Jamesa. Mały reaguje na zmianę pozycji stłumionym jękiem protestu.  
— Cicho, szkrabie — szepcze Eames uspokajająco i wychodzi, by zanieść go do łóżka.  
W ten oto sposób Arthur zostaje sam z Phillipą i nie wie za bardzo, jak się ma za to, do diabła, zabrać. Eames wziął Jamesa na ręce z naturalną prostotą, i chociaż obaj są przyzwyczajeni do przenoszenia pogrążonych we śnie ludzi z miejsca na miejsce, Arthur nie ma pojęcia, czy musi zrobić to jakoś inaczej, kiedy chodzi o dzieci, a nie cele. Może istnieją jakieś triki, żeby ich niechcący nie obudzić…  
— Przykucnij lekko — radzi od progu Eames, cicho i uprzejmie. — I postaraj się nie trząść nią za bardzo. Prawdopodobnie i tak się nie ocknie, ale może trochę pomarudzić przez sen. Uważaj, żeby nie uderzyła głową o twoje ramię, zabolałoby ją. Spróbuj.  
Arthur ugina kolana, przenosi ciężar ciała na nogi i podnosi Phillipę, która krzywi się odrobinę. Arthur głaszcze ją po plecach, a Eames kiwa aprobująco głową.  
— Masz dobrą rękę do dzieci — komentuje.  
— Kłamca — kontruje Arthur szeptem. A potem, ponieważ nie widzi przeciwwskazań, dodaje: — Niemniej dzięki.  
Eames uśmiecha się i odwraca. Arthur niesie Phillipę do jej pokoju, odsuwa kołdrę, kładzie ją do łóżka i przykrywa. Mała wierci się przez chwilę i marszczy czoło, a Arthura kolejny raz uderza jej podobieństwo do Mal. _To musi być okropne dla Cobba_, myśli, czując przelotny skurcz własnego bólu.  
— Dobranoc, Phillipo — szepcze i gasi lampkę. Phillipa uśmiecha się przez sen i Arthur doświadcza uczucia, które z braku lepszego określenia postanawia nazwać „satysfakcją".  
Wraca do salonu z zadowoloną miną. Eames siedzi przy stole. Odstawił na bok wszystkie krzesła z wyjątkiem jednego dla Arthura. W jednej ręce ma talię kart, w drugiej wielką paczkę M&M-sów, a na ustach bardzo drapieżny uśmiech.  
Oraz, jak zauważa Arthur, koszulkę z krótkim rękawem na grzbiecie.  
— Wiedziałem. Nie miało sensu robić sobie zbyt dużych nadziei, że tylko żartowałeś z pokerem — mówi Arthur ponuro, bo przecież nie powie czegoś równie nierozsądnego jak _A jednak miałeś rację, widok twoich nagich ramion działa na mnie jak najbardziej ekscytująco_.  
— Nigdy nie żartuję z pokera — przypomina Eames z naciskiem. — Poza tym chcę nadrobić wczorajszą porażkę.  
Arthur wzdycha i opada na krzesło.  
— A to na uspokojenie nerwów?  
— Hmm? — pyta Eames. Arthur wskazuje na torebkę z M&M-sami i Eames wybucha śmiechem. — A, to. Nie, to będą nasze stawki.  
— Miałem wrażenie, że do tego służą ci zwykle pieniądze — mówi Arthur ironicznie.  
Eames wyciąga ramię ponad stołem i _szczypie go w nos_, za co Arthur powinien go w zasadzie zastrzelić. Powstrzymuje się jednak. Ledwo.  
— Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy, skarbie. Ale ten sposób obstawiania wydał mi się bardziej adekwatny.  
— A niby dlaczego?  
— Dlaczego? Hmm, po pierwsze nie wypada raczej grać na poważnie w miejscu, w którym mogą zobaczyć to dzieci — wyjaśnia Eames, a Arthur prycha. — Po drugie, wyczyściłbym cię do zera. Głównie jednak chodzi o to, że poker z prawdziwymi stawkami z takim neurotykiem jak ty jest nudny. Czytałbym z twoich min jak z książki.  
— Nie jestem neurotykiem — mówi Arthur.  
Eames puszcza do niego oko.  
— Oczywiście że nie, kochany. A teraz weź sobie garść drażetek, dobrze?  
Eames zarządza partię pięciokartową. Arthur oczywiście wielokrotnie grał w swoim życiu w pokera, ale czuje lekkie zdenerwowanie, widząc sposób, w jaki Eames miesza i tasuje karty na stole. Wygląda jak… no cóż, jak szuler.  
Arthur przełyka ślinę, bo naprawdę nie ma powodu uważać tego za seksowne.  
Rozgrywają kilka kolejek na rogrzewkę, wymieniając się żartami. Poker nabiera rozpędu. Arthur podkrada jeszcze jedną garść M&M-sów i zjada je, podczas gdy Eames udziela mu łagodnej reprymendy na temat etyki w grze. W którejś z rund Arthurowi trafiają się tragicznie kiepskie karty i nagle, bez żadnego szczególnego powodu, postanawia przetestować pewną teorię.  
— Podbijam — oświadcza.  
Eames unosi brwi.  
— Podbijam — odpowiada.  
— Podbijam dalej — powtarza Arthur, na co Eames się uśmiecha.  
— Skarbie — mówi z pobłażaniem, niemniej życzliwie. — Jesteś okropny w pokera. Wręcz beznadziejny.  
— Możliwe, że się mylisz — protestuje Arthur. — Możliwe, że jestem całkiem dobry.  
— W tej grze nie istnieje coś takiego jak „możliwe" — poucza go Eames, stukając kartami o stół. — Albo się umie grać, albo nie.  
— A teraz pewnie wymienisz wszystkie gesty, które mnie zdradziły. — Arthur przewraca oczami.  
Eames mierzy go poważnym spojrzeniem, na które Arthur jest zupełnie nieprzygotowany.  
— Nie — mówi. — Nie wymienię.  
— O? — dziwi się Arthur.  
Eames odkłada swoje karty na stół, pochyla się lekko i ani na chwilę nie spuszcza wzroku z Arthura.  
— Każdy idiota zauważy drżący kącik oka u kogoś, kto dostał złe karty. Ci zaś, którzy grają o bardzo wysokie stawki i którym bardzo na nich zależy, i tak oduczyli się jakiejkolwiek mowy ciała, żeby nikt ich nie przejrzał. Nie, cały trik polega na tym, żeby umieć na kogoś patrzeć, patrzeć _naprawdę_, i widzieć, co ukrywa w swojej idealnie ufryzowanej główce.  
Nie rozmawiają już o pokerze i Arthur czuje, że temat zaczyna go przerastać. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju wrażeń i ogarnia go raptowny niepokój.  
— Nie potrafisz czytać w myślach, Eames — mówi, jakby wypowiedzenie tego podejrzenia na głos mogło zminimalizować ryzyko jego prawdziwości.  
— Czyżby? — pyta Eames, a w jego głosie pojawia się groźna nutka. — Powiedz mi, skarbie, jak często twoim zdaniem na mnie patrzysz?  
— Eames…  
— Nieustannie — odpowiada Eames cicho. — Przez cały cholerny czas, Arthurze, i sam nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy, że to robisz. Ale nigdy nie zdarza się, że jesteś ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu i nie wiesz, gdzie się dokładnie znajduję, prawda? Nieważne, czy akurat pracujemy, przygotowujemy się do zadania albo stoimy w pieprzonej kolejce z zakupami w wózku, ty zawsze sprawdzasz, gdzie jestem i spinasz się w jednej chwili, gdy stwierdzasz, że za daleko. Wydzwaniasz do ludzi i wypytujesz, jakie mam aktualnie zlecenia, słyszałem o tym. _Śledzisz_ mnie, pilnujesz jak partii kart, której nie chcesz przegrać, a że sam tego nie zauważasz, nie znaczy jeszcze, że to nieprawda.  
— Ja nie… — zaczyna Arthur.  
— Owszem — przerywa mu Eames. — Robisz to jak najbardziej, skarbie, podwyższasz swoją stawkę, podbijasz ją bez końca i musisz liczyć się z tym, że któregoś dnia będziesz musiał ją wyrównać.  
— Bo inaczej co? — pyta Arthur, zanim zdąży pomyśleć.  
Ruch dłoni Eamesa jest tak szybki, że rozmywa się Arthurowi w oczach. Czuje palce zaciśnięte na swoim nadgarstku i przesuwający się po knykciach kciuk. Eames trzyma go mocno i patrzy na niego wzrokiem poważniejszym niż kiedykolwiek dotąd.  
— Bo inaczej cię sprawdzę — mówi.  
Arthur traci dech. Nagle nienawidzi tego domu, tego mieszkania, kart i idiotycznych pokerowych metafor, a przede wszystkim _Eamesa_, i gdy chwilę później pojawia się Cobb wraz z Saito, wylatuje przez drzwi jak burza.

XXX

Eames stoi przed nim w białych, obszernych szatach, sandałach jeszcze brzydszych niż te, które ma zwyczaj obnosić latem, i dużym fioletowym turbanie. Z _takim_ snem Arthur sobie poradzi_.  
_— Wyglądasz idiotycznie — informuje Eamesa z rozkoszą.  
Eames obdarza go współczującym uśmieszkiem.  
— Och, kochanie — mówi. — Jeszcze nie spojrzałeś na siebie, prawda?  
Arthur zerka w dół i wydaje odgłos, jakby się dusił. Ma na sobie żółte pantofle z dziwnie spiczastymi czubkami i przezroczyste turkusowe szarawary.  
To dobija go ostatecznie_.  
_— Niech mi ktoś na serio powie — cedzi — co, do kurwy nędzy, jest ze mną nie tak?  
Eames uśmiecha się bezczelnie.  
— Powiedziałbym, że to tłumione…  
— Zamknij się — wpada mu w słowo Arthur. — Na miłość boską, po prostu się zamknij.  
— Nie powinieneś odzywać się w ten sposób do swojego przyszłego męża — karci go Cobb, wychodząc zza kolumny. Arthur gapi się na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Cobb ma niewiele ponad metr wzrostu, jest okrągły jak arbuz i nosi turban dorównujący mu rozmiarami. Możliwe, że to najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką Arthur oglądał w życiu.  
— Twoja projekcja rekompensuje wszystkie nieprzyjemności — oświadcza Cobbowi. — No, prawie. Poza tym wcale nie mam zamiaru wychodzić za Eamesa.  
— Oczywiście że nie — potwierdza Cobb. — Wyjdziesz za księcia Ali.  
— Którym jest Eames — wytyka mu Arthur. — Więc nie, dziękuję, nie ma mowy o żadnym ślubie.  
Coś warczy u jego stóp. Patrzy w dół i dostrzega tygrysa, który krąży wokół jego nóg. Arthur doprawdy nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego tygrys miałby być podobny do Ariadne, niemniej tak właśnie jest.  
— No co? — pyta zaczepnie. — Ugryziesz mnie, jeśli za niego nie wyjdę?  
Ariadne kłapie szczęką i Arthur już otwiera usta do cudownie złośliwej, kojącej nerwy tyrady, ale przypomina sobie w porę, że nośnikiem bólu jest umysł i że nie ma na podorędziu kicku, dzięki któremu mógłby się obudzić. Poprzestaje więc na morderczym spojrzeniu.  
— Słuchajcie — zwraca się do wszystkich naraz. — To nie jest tak, że nie rozumiem, co tu się dzieje, ale nie spałem porządnie od kilku nocy, więc gdybyście byli tak mili i po prostu…  
— Sułtanie — rozbrzmiewa głos Saito, a po chwili zjawia się i on sam, brodaty jak cholera i podparty przeklętą laseczką. Arthurowi robi się niedobrze. — Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że byliśmy umówieni. Już ponad dwadzieścia minut temu miałem zacząć szukać twojego nieoszlifowanego diamentu.  
— Pójdź ze mną, Dżafarze! — chichocze Cobb uwodzicielsko.  
Arthur rozgląda się desperacko dokoła i mając do wyboru cztery zła, decyduje się na najmniejsze.  
— Zabierz mnie stąd w tej chwili — syczy.  
— Z rozkoszą, księżniczko — odpowiada Eames z uśmiechem.  
A potem nagle są na głupim latającym dywanie i suną nad powierzchnią jakiegoś akwenu. Zewsząd słychać rechot żab, ba, żeby tylko rechot, te przeklęte bestie śpiewają, i z Arthurem musi być naprawdę źle, powinien koniecznie zapamiętać, żeby rano, zaraz po przebudzeniu, umówić się na tomografię. Ale teraz, skoro tu już jest, nie widzi powodu, dlaczego miałby nie oprzeć się o Eamesa. Więc się opiera i wygląda za brzeg dywanu_.  
_— Ładny widok — mówi.  
Eames jest uradowany.  
— Wspaniały świat — zgadza się i, ku rozbawionemu przerażeniu Arthura, zaczyna nucić tę cholerną piosenkę. — _Wspaniały świat rozpostarł się jak-to-tam-leciało, nikt nie zabroni nam cośtam-cośtam…_  
— O mój boże, Eames — śmieje się Arthur. Chce potrzeć sobie grzbiet nosa, ale Eames przechwytuje jego rękę i głaszcze ją kciukiem, dokładnie jak poprzedniego wieczoru po pokerowej rozmowie. Drugą dłonią unosi twarz Arthura, a gdy się odzywa, jego głos jest niski, gorący i niemal groźny.  
— Skarbie — mówi. — Nawet się nie waż zamykać oczu.  
Serce Arthura przyspiesza gwałtownie. Przytula się mocniej do Eamesa, bo niby czemu nie, skoro wszystko i tak jest już schrzanione do reszty, a on sam zaczyna tracić rozum, i usta Eamesa są tak blisko, coraz bliżej, i…  
— Ja tylko łaskawie zwracam uwagę — rozlega się gdzieś z dołu baryton Yusufa — że na tym dywanie obowiązuje ścisły zakaz pieprzenia, którego przestrzegania wymagam z całą surowością. Zacznijcie się do siebie dobierać, a zrzucę was do rzeki.  
Arthur budzi się z wrzaskiem.

XXX

Następnego dnia Arthur testuje z zespołem warunki nowego zadania, co przebiega całkiem pomyślnie. Jest wprawdzie zmęczony i czuje, że cierpi na tym jego refleks, nikt jednak niczego nie zauważa; zresztą Arthur stara się wywiązać ze swojej części tak dobrze jak zwykle. Gratulują sobie właśnie w holu wzniesionego przez Ariadne budynku, kiedy rozbrzmiewają pierwsze nuty piosenki Edith Piaf.  
— Wracamy, księżniczko? — pyta Eames i nagle wszystko zamienia się w cholerną katastrofę.  
Problem polega na tym, że Arthur zna lepsze rozwiązania niż sięganie po pistolet. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego podświadomość nie została uprowadzona przez bajki Disneya z winy Eamesa, podobnie jak wie, że fantomowy dotyk kciuka, który wciąż czuje na swojej dłoni, jest tylko efektem snu. Ale to słowo, to przeklęte słowo, ono sobie z niego drwi, i Arthur po tylu nocach marzeń o pistolecie ma go teraz w dłoni, a to takie proste, unieść Glocka i wycelować go w środek piersi Eamesa.  
— Nie jestem żadną pierdoloną księżniczką — cedzi przez zęby i strzela.  
Czas przed kickiem wystarcza, żeby Arthur zobaczył zapadającą się z szoku twarz Eamesa. Kiedy otwiera oczy, Eames, cały spocony, już nie śpi, tylko klnie i wyrywa igłę z żyły.  
— Kurwa mać, Arthur — rzuca gniewnie i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zanim komukolwiek udaje się wymówić choć słowo.  
Arthur… hmm, cóż, Arthur jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się takim dupkiem jak w tej chwili.  
— No — odzywa się Ariadne. — To było brutalne.  
— I nienormalne — dodaje Yusuf, przesuwając dłonią po karku. — Nie zapominajcie, że przy tym nienormalne.  
— Jestem zdania, że nie powinniśmy mieszać życia prywatnego z zawodowym — orzeka Cobb, mierząc Arthura surowym spojrzeniem, i zostaje zbiorowo spiorunowany wzrokiem. — O co wam chodzi? To, co łączy Saito i mnie, jest wyjątkowe.  
— Chyba wezmę sobie wolne na resztę dnia — mówi Arthur słabym głosem.  
Cobb mruży oczy, ale zaraz kiwa głową, machając wspaniałomyślnie ręką.  
— Dam ci ten dzień — zgadza się łaskawie tonem wszechmocnego pana zamiast zwykłego denerwującego gnojka. Najwyraźniej styl Saito zaczyna mu się udzielać. — Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że wieczorem zjawisz się u mnie punktualnie. Saito i ja planujemy…  
— Nie mów, sam zgadnę — przerywa mu Arthur. — Polecieć na księżyc? Wypić herbatkę z angielską królową? Wejść na Mount Everest i sprawdzić, czy opłaca się go kupić?  
— Wybieramy się na film — mówi Cobb i patrzy na niego zdziwiony, a kiedy Arthur myśli, że może rzeczywiście już zwariował, Saito w tym momencie wygląda przez drzwi swojego biura.  
— Kupiłem specjalnie na tę okazję całe multikino — oświadcza.  
Arthur ucieka stamtąd czym prędzej.

XXX

Popołudnie spędza w księgarni, ponieważ pomysł ucięcia sobie drzemki napełnia go zbyt wielkim przerażeniem i Arthur nie wie, co innego mógłby ze sobą zrobić. Sprzedawczynie rzucają mu dziwne spojrzenia, co zawsze jest nieomylnym znakiem, że za mało sypia — facet w trzyczęściowym garniturze może ujść za atrakcyjnego i czarującego, ale facet w trzyczęściowym garniturze z gigantycznymi cieniami pod oczami przypuszczalnie tylko za seryjnego mordercę. Ignoruje ekspedientki oraz ich wzrok i kręci się po sklepie, usiłując nie myśleć o Eamesie, księżniczkach czy Cobbie w turbanie.  
Na koniec dziwnym trafem ląduje w dziale z książkami dla dzieci, a jeszcze później na ulicy z papierową torbą w ręku. Kieruje się prosto do mieszkania Cobba.

XXX

Atmosfera między Eamesem i Arthurem jest… napięta. Eames gotuje kolację, trzaska garnkami i drzwiczkami szafek i celowo puszcza mimo uszu propozycje pomocy ze strony Arthura. W efekcie Arthur spędza trzy kwadranse na próbach powstrzymywania Jamesa przed zamazaniem ścian markerem.  
W końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że Cobb będzie musiał sam poradzić sobie z tym problemem i kapituluje.  
Oglądają _Królewnę Śnieżkę_ i Arthur nie ma nawet siły, żeby protestować. Jest za bardzo zmęczony na wszczynanie kłótni i dręczą go zbyt wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, by poprosić Eamesa o włączenie innego filmu, poza tym uważa, że to idiotyczne bać się kreskówek Disneya. Nie odzywa się więc i godzi na wszystko. Eames nie chce nawet usiąść na tej samej kanapie co on, nie mówiąc już o robieniu sarkastycznych komentarzy, które czyniły poprzednie trzy filmy znośnymi. Kiedy bajka się kończy, głowa Arthura pulsuje wściekłym bólem.  
Ma przynajmniej tyle pociechy, że Phillipa trzyma go za rękę, gdy odprowadza ją do pokoju. To odrobinę pomaga.  
Szybko doczytują ostatni rozdział _Wiedźm_ i Phillipa zaczyna marudzić, że nie jest jeszcze śpiąca. Arthur uśmiecha się do niej i wyciąga papierową torebkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.  
— Tak się składa — mówi — że mam dla ciebie prezent.  
— Ale ja nie mam dzisiaj urodzin — odpowiada Phillipa, mrużąc oczy (_W końcu to córka Cobba_, myśli Arthur, próbując stłumić uśmiech). — Przyniosłeś też coś dla Jamesa?  
— O — trzeźwieje Arthur. — Nie, nie przyniosłem. Ale chyba powinieniem, co?  
— Nic mu nie powiem — obiecuje Phillipa. — Co to takiego?  
— Książka. — Arthur podaje jej torbę. Phillipa wyjmuje z niej egzemplarz _The Westing Game _**. — Jesteś pewnie jeszcze za mała, żeby przeczytać ją sama. Możliwe nawet, że jesteś za mała, żeby w ogóle poznać jej treść, ale i tak ją kupiłem. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.  
— A o czym jest? — pyta Phillipa z promiennym uśmiechem.  
Arthur odpowiada tym samym.  
— Hmm, o morderstwie — wyznaje. — O tajemnicach. I o pieniądzach.  
— Zacznij mi czytać od razu — żąda zachwycona Phillipa i mości się wygodniej w pościeli.  
Arthur rozpoczyna od pierwszego rozdziału.  
Kończą trzeci, kiedy Phillipa zaczyna ziewać. Arthur zamyka książkę.  
— Chyba czas spać.  
— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — godzi się Phillipa, posługując się jednym z jego standardowych powiedzonek, i Arthur uśmiecha się lekko. A potem, gdy wstaje, Phillipa pyta: — Wujku Arthurze?  
— Tak?  
— Pokłóciliście się z wujkiem Eamesem?  
Patrzy na nią. Phillipa nie wygląda na przestraszoną, czego należałoby się spodziewać po dziecku zadającym podobne pytanie. Jest po prostu ciekawa i o wiele za spostrzegawcza jak na swój wiek. W pierwszym odruchu Arthur chce skłamać, ale przypomina sobie, że sam jako dziecko zawsze umiał odgadnąć, kiedy dorośli mijali się z prawdą.  
— Tak — mówi. — Coś w tym rodzaju.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Z wielu powodów — odpowiada Arthur i wygładza jej kołdrę. — Ale głównie dlatego, że jestem głupolem.  
— Powiedziałeś, że to słowo jest prymitywne i fanitylne — przypomina mu Phillipa z powagą.  
— Infantylne — koryguje łagodnie. — Co się całkowicie zgadza. Ale czasami prymitywne i infantylne słowa są jedynymi, które potrafią coś trafnie opisać. Zrozumiesz to, gdy będziesz starsza.  
— Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi to mówi — skarży się Phillipa.  
Arthur uśmiecha się już całkiem szeroko, bo widok jej małej rozzłoszczonej twarzy jest zbyt uroczy i fascynujący.  
— Też kiedyś tego nie lubiłem — przyznaje. — Przepraszam. Ale nie martw się o mnie i Eamesa. To tylko małe nieporozumienie.  
— Więc mu powiedz, że ci przykro — radzi Phillipa i znów ziewa. — Kiedy jest wesoły, można się z nim lepiej bawić.  
— Absolutna prawda — potwierdza Arthur. — Ale nie mogę z nim porozmawiać, zanim nie uśniesz.  
— Dobrze — wzdycha.  
Arthur mierzwi jej włosy i śmieje się, kiedy Phillipa odtrąca jego rękę.  
— Dobranoc, wujku Arthurze — mówi, gdy Arthur sięga już klamki. — Kocham cię.  
Arthur nieruchomieje. Zaciska dłoń na framudze drzwi tak mocno, że bieleją mu kostki. Czuje, że coś drapie go w gardle, więc przełyka ślinę, raz, drugi, trzeci, dopóki nie ma pewności, że jego głos zabrzmi zupełnie czysto.  
— Ja też cię kocham — odpowiada i gasi światło.  
Eamesa nie ma w salonie, ale drzwi frontowe są otwarte, co Arthur uznaje za zaproszenie. Wychodzi więc na werandę. Eames siedzi na schodach i w zamyśleniu pali papierosa. Patrzy na Arthura i ani nie warczy, ani nie ma żądzy mordu w oczach, więc to chyba coś znaczy.  
— Hmm — mówi. — Słyszałem, że jesteś głupolem.  
— Nie — odpowiada Arthur i siada obok niego. — Tak naprawdę jestem pieprzonym dupkiem, ale stwierdziłem, że zabrzmiałoby to niestosownie w uszach sześciolatki.  
Eames parska.  
— Co za wyczucie. — Zaciąga się dymem. Nie spogląda przy tym na Arthura, ale kąciki jego ust drgają. — Z dnia na dzień coraz lepiej radzisz sobie z dziećmi.  
— Dzięki — mówi Arthur, a po chwili odzywa się ponownie: — Eames.  
I wtedy Eames patrzy na niego, patrzy naprawdę, ich spojrzenia krzyżują się w ciemności, i Arthur wie, że Eames czuje się zraniony. Wiedział o tym już przedtem, ale teraz to _widzi_ i zastanawia się, jak to jest być Eamesem, który przez cały czas umie powiedzieć, co krąży ludziom po głowie. Arthur myśli, że oszalałby na jego miejscu.  
— Przepraszam — mówi. Eames wygląda, jakby to słowo go wystraszyło, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe, ponieważ Arthur sam czuje się nieźle wystraszony. — Dzisiaj rano… zachowałem się… niewłaściwie. Nieprofesjonalnie.  
— Nawet nie zaczynaj — przerywa mu Eames ostro.  
— Mam nie zaczynać czego?  
— Nic w twoim zachowaniu nie miało związku z naszą pracą. — Eames gasi papierosa i natychmiast przypala następnego. — Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, Arthurze, ale nie udawajmy, że to było czymś, czym nie jest. Przyznaj mi choć tyle racji.  
— W porządku — mówi Arthur, a zaraz potem, wiedziony impulsem, dodaje: — Ale nie miało też związku z ostatnim wieczorem.  
Eames się śmieje.  
— Jasne, że nie.  
— Ale nie, naprawdę — upiera się Arthur. — Ja tylko… Słuchaj, mam ostatnio parę problemów w… życiu prywatnym. Jestem zmęczony i wkurzony, a dziś rano trafiłeś w czuły punkt i wybuchłem. Zareagowałem idiotycznie, Eames, ale chyba wiesz, że nie strzelam do kogoś dlatego, że okazał mi zainteresowanie, co nie?  
Eames milczy przez dłuższą chwilę i obserwuje go badawczo. Arthur chce odwrócić oczy, ale nagle słyszy w swojej głowie wymówione z podejrzanie natrętnym brytyjskim akcentem słowa: „bądź silny, skarbie", więc wytrzymuje taksujące go spojrzenie. W końcu Eames kiwa głową i znów patrzy przed siebie, a Arthur wydycha powietrze, które, co zauważa ze zdziwieniem, cały czas nieświadomie powstrzymywał w płucach.  
Nie mówią nic przez kilka minut. Wreszcie Eames podaje Arthurowi swojego papierosa i mówi:  
— W imię tego, co nakazuje mi instykt samozachowawczy: czy planujesz mnie zastrzelić, jeśli wciąż będę zwracał się do ciebie per „skarb"?  
— Nie — śmieje się Arthur i przejmuje papierosa. — Przypuszczalnie powinienem, ale nie.  
— „Kochanie"? — bada dalej Eames, ale już ze znacznie weselszą miną. Arthur potrząsa głową, zaciąga się mocno i wydycha długą smugę dymu.  
— Najwyższa kara, jaka może cię czekać za używanie wszystkich możliwych pieszczotliwych określeń, to zwykła porcja irytacji — oświadcza.  
Radość na twarzy Eamesa przechodzi w bezczelny uśmieszek.  
— One cię wcale nie irytują, pysiaczku — mówi takim tonem, jakby chciał coś przetestować.  
— Nie — przyznaje Arthur. — Nie irytują.  
Eames jest tak zdziwiony, że traci mowę i znów pogrążają się w milczeniu. Arthur, wpatrzony w ziemię z czymś w rodzaju błogiego zadowolenia, oddaje Eamesowi papierosa.  
A kiedy palce Eamesa muskają jego rękę, nie cofa jej.

XXX

Arthur leży na zimnej marmurowej płycie ze wzrokiem wbitym w niebo, ubrany w kolejną cholerną sukienkę. Poza tym jest unieruchomiony od pasa w dół_.  
_— No super — mówi. — Po prostu super.  
Próbuje usiąść na tyle, na ile pozwala mu aktualna pozycja. Jego wysiłki zostają skwitowane okrzykami niezadowolenia. Rozgląda się i dostrzega ich źródło: Ariadne, Yusuf, Cobb oraz Saito stoją wokół niego ze zdenerwowanymi minami. Są jakoś dużo mniejsi niż zazwyczaj.  
— Powinno być was siedmioro — zauważa Arthur.  
— A ty powinieneś ugryźć jabłko i paść trupem — warczy Cobb. — Ale jak zwykle chciałeś być mądrzejszy niż reszta. Zacząłeś ględzić: „Wiem, co przytrafia się ludziom, którzy jedzą owoce w bajkach Disneya" i spieprzyłeś cały plan, cholera jasna kurwa mać. Ty przeklęty głupolu.  
Krzywi się i mruży groźnie oczy, a Arthur, lekko przestraszony, odsuwa się, jak może najdalej.  
— Jezu — mówi. — A ciebie co ugryzło?  
— Gburek — tłumaczy Ariadne ochoczo.  
— No to chyba mu się udzieliło. Gbur jakich mało.  
— Nie — prostuje Ariadne. — _Gburek_ to on. Krasnoludek. Ja jestem Wesołek! A Yusuf to Śpioszek.  
— Pewnie — wzdycha Arthur i zwraca się do Saito. — Czy ja aby na pewno chcę wiedzieć, którym krasnoludkiem ty jesteś?  
— Nie — odpowiada Saito z zarozumiałym uśmiechem. — Ale i tak ci powiem. Jestem Seksio.  
Arthur patrzy na niego w zdumieniu.  
— Taki nawet nie występuje w tej pieprzonej bajce!  
Saito wzrusza ramionami.  
— Teraz tak. Kupiłem do niej prawa.  
— Chcę wam tylko powiedzieć — mówi Arthur z rozpaczą, opadając bezsilnie na plecy — że nienawidzę całego świata. Czemu jestem przykuty łańcuchem do tego cholernego kamienia?  
Nagle pada na niego cień, tłumiący blask słońca. Arthur nie jest w stanie zobaczyć, kto go rzuca, ma jednak co do tego bardzo konkretne podejrzenia, które potwierdzają się w jednej chwili, gdy tylko słyszy wypowiedziane z brytyjskim akcentem słowa:  
— Żebym mógł zrobić _to_, skarbie.  
Eames całuje go, zmuszając do otwarcia ust, i Arthur, choć przekonany, że disneyowskie pocałunki nie przewidują udziału języka, nie potrafi jakoś złożyć zażalenia. Jego ramiona samowolnie obejmują szyję Eamesa, który ma na sobie zbroję, i jest to najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jakiej Arthur doświadczył w całym swoim życiu, dopóki…  
…dopóki nie zaczyna się dziać coś jeszcze dziwaczniejszego.  
Eames przerywa pocałunek, jednym płynnym ruchem zrywa łańcuchy i bierze Arthura na ręce jak pierdoloną pannę młodą.  
— Nie — mówi Arthur. — Absolutnie i stanowczo nie, Eames, nie jestem żadną księżniczką_._Wybij to sobie z głowy. Nie odjadę z tobą na koniu ku zachodzącemu słońcu ani nic w tym stylu. Postaw mnie na ziemi. _Natychmiast postaw mnie na ziemi.  
_— Ale to twoja prawdziwa miłość! — piszczy Ariadne. — Nie niszcz jej!  
— Łeb mnie od tego boli — skarży się Cobb.  
— Idę przetestować swój najnowszy środek nasenny — informuje ich Yusuf, ziewając. — Obudźcie mnie za czternaście godzin.  
— Właśnie się zorientowałem — ogłasza Saito — że jestem o wiele za seksowny, by osłaniać się tą koszulą. — I ponieważ los jest okrutny, a Arthur nieszczęsną zabawką w jego rękach, Saito rzeczywiście się rozbiera.  
— Wiesz co — zwraca się Arthur do Eamesa. — Po namyśle dochodzę do wniosku, że możesz mnie dalej trzymać na rękach, o ile tylko mnie stąd zabierzesz.  
Eames obdarza go uśmiechem.  
— Wiedziałem, że to powiesz.  
Nagle, w niewyjaśniony sposób, są zupełnie sami, nie licząc białego konia. Stoją na szczycie wzniesienia i patrzą na zachodzące słońce, znów normalnie ubrani. Żadnych sukni, żadnych zbroi. Tylko oni.  
I koń. Który rży.  
— Boże drogi — mówi Arthur. — Więc jednak odjechaliśmy ku zachodzącemu słońcu, prawda?  
Uśmiech Eamesa jest zastraszająco szczery.  
— Naturalnie, skarbie. Czy kiedykolwiek zmierzaliśmy w innym kierunku?  
— To mnie zabije — jęczy Arthur, budząc się gwałtownie. Fakt, że niemal spodziewa się usłyszeć jakąś uspokajającą odpowiedź Eamesa, tylko go w tym przekonaniu utwierdza.

XXX

Następnego wieczoru nie oglądają filmu, bo Arthur ma wrażenie, że gdy tylko zobaczy kolejną kreskówkę, w bardzo nieodpowiedni sposób da upust gotującym się w jego wnętrzu emocjom. Sugeruje więc wyjście z dziećmi na pobliski plac zabaw. Eames patrzy na niego z niepokojem, ale przystaje na propozycję.  
Prawdę mówiąc, Eames patrzy na niego z niepokojem przez cały dzień. Dzięki temu Arthur w dziwny sposób znosi wszystko lepiej — nawet fakt, że tego popołudnia Saito podarował Cobbowi wibrator.  
(— To nasze biuro. Miejsce, gdzie wykonujemy nasz zawód — skomentował Arthur z naciskiem.  
— Sam sobie robisz zawód — odparł Saito, i Arthur naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć.)  
Popycha huśtawkę, na której siedzi Phillipa, podczas gdy Eames goni Jamesa po całym placu, łapie go na ręce i podrzuca do góry, kiedy mały zaczyna być zbyt zuchwały. Arthur odwraca się na chwilę od huśtawki, żeby na nich popatrzeć, i wie, że zmęczenie nie pozwala mu powstrzymać głupawego uśmiechu, a zresztą i tak jest mu od dawna wszystko jedno. Kiedy znów przenosi wzrok na Phillipę, widzi jej promienną minę.  
— Przeprosiłeś go — mówi dziewczynka z błyskiem triumfu w oczach.  
— Cóż, udzieliłaś mi doskonałej rady — odpowiada Arthur i znów popycha jej huśtawkę.  
W drodze do domu muszą nieść dzieci na rękach. Phillipa zostawia na ramieniu Arthura nikły ślad śliny, a Eames krzywi twarz, sugerując, że James puścił właśnie bąka. Żaden z nich nie komentuje, kiedy mijająca ich kobieta rzuca im spojrzenie aż nazbyt wyraźnie mówiące: „Wyglądacie razem cudownie, chłopcy". Dzieci kładą się bez protestu do łóżek i niedługo potem Arthur ląduje w salonie z piwem Cobba w ręku i planszą do scrabble'a przed nosem.  
— Do tej pory pozostawiałeś mnie w przekonaniu, że masz kłopoty z pisownią niecodziennych słów — mówi Arthur z suchą ironią, patrząc na idealnie wypełnione pole gry. — Najwyraźniej to było kłamstwo.  
— Co najwyżej lekka manipulacja — oponuje Eames, wzruszając ramionami. — Jeśli ludzie zauważą, że z trudem radzisz sobie z kiepskimi fałszerstwami, prawdopodobnie nie będą podejrzewać cię o te naprawdę dobre.  
— Jesteś mistrzem wprowadzania w błąd — oświadcza Arthur.  
Eames reaguje uśmiechem.  
— Nie zawsze — odpowiada i Arthur próbuje wyprzeć ze świadomości, że słowo, które właśnie ułożył, brzmi „pochlebstwo".

XXX

Arthur leży na łóżku. Eames, ubrany w jeansy i jedną ze swoich paskudnych koszul w perski wzór, pochyla się nad nim. To oczywiste, że właśnie się całowali: wargi Eamesa są wilgotne i wciąż lekko rozchylone, a Arthur jest boleśnie, boleśnie twardy_.  
_— Dzięki bogu — mówi. — Tym razem to tylko zwykły sen erotyczny.  
Eames uśmiecha się smutno i gładzi go kciukiem po policzku.  
— Wybacz, skarbie — mruczy — ale obawiam się, że niezupełnie.  
Arthur zerka w kierunku, w którym patrzy Eames i widzi cierniste gałęzie wciskające się do środka przez okna. Są wszędzie, gdzie sięgnąć wzrokiem. Zauważa przy okazji, że obaj znajdują się w zamku, imponująco pięknym, ale przykurzonym, jakby od stu lat nikt do niego nie zaglądał.  
— To niesprawiedliwe — skarży się Arthur. — Przecież nawet nie oglądaliśmy _Śpiącej królewny__.  
_— Sam wiesz najlepiej, jak uparta potrafi być podświadomość — mówi Eames i wzrusza ramionami. — Działa według swoich specyficznych zasad.  
— Ale dlaczego jesteśmy… — Arthur rzuca szybkie spojrzenie w dół, żeby upewnić się, że to, co chce powiedzieć, wciąż się zgadza — …normalnie ubrani? I gdzie podziewają się nasi tani klakierzy?  
— Może powoli zaczyna do ciebie docierać, że wcale nie o to chodzi — wyjaśnia Eames. — Może powoli zaczynasz rozumieć, że chodzi tylko o ciebie i o mnie, a cała reszta to kolejna z nieustannych prób odwrócenia własnej uwagi od tego faktu.  
— A może — wtrąca się Arthur, bo nie widzi powodu, dlaczego miałby zrezygnować z przedstawienia innej hipotezy — chodzi o to, że moim przeznaczeniem jest prowadzić życie pozbawione jakichkolwiek nawiązań do bajek Disneya.  
Eames się śmieje.  
— Nie opowiadaj głupot, skarbie. Czego byś nie robił, zawsze będziesz najpiękniejszą z nich.  
Arthur otwiera oczy i stwierdza, że spał jedynie dwadzieścia minut. Jest tak potwornie wykończony, że chce mu się płakać, ale niezależnie od wszelkich wysiłków, tej nocy nie udaje mu się już zmrużyć oka.

XXX

Następnego dnia rano przychodzi do pracy w bluzie i jeansach, nieuczesany. Pojawiają się… komentarze.  
— Wszystkie garnitury w pralni? — pyta Yusuf , tłumiąc śmiech. Arthur pokazuje mu środkowy palec i powraca do przeglądania swoich plików, chociaż oczy pieką go niemiłosiernie, a litery zlewają się ze sobą.  
Ariadne jest następna, ale przynajmniej jej występ wypada nieco taktowniej.  
— Też mam gorsze dni, Arthurze — komentuje pocieszającym tonem. — Nie dłużej niż w zeszłym tygodniu zapomniałam wypić kawę przed zejściem na dół i dałam się nabrać na własną kolejkę górską Penrose'a.  
— Po jaką cholerę — pyta Arthur — budujesz paradoksalne kolejki górskie w krajobrazie snu?  
Ariadne patrzy na niego beznamiętnie.  
— Dla rozwoju własnej osobowości — wyjaśnia i odchodzi.  
W porze obiadu Saito wyłania się ze swojego biura i taksuje Arthura wzrokiem.  
— Z przyjemnością wyślę kogoś po garnitur dla ciebie — mówi. — Zaraz za rogiem jest sklep oferujący możliwy do przyjęcia asortyment.  
— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Twój strój wzbudza we mnie nieprzyjemne odczucia — oświadcza Saito dobitnie, ale Arthur jest tak zmęczony, że nie potrafi nawet wymyśleć ciętej riposty.  
Całe szczęście w tym momencie Eames podchodzi do biurka Arthura, siada na blacie i patrzy groźnie na Saito.  
— Spadaj — warczy.  
Saito unosi brwi.  
— Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że mógłbym kupić wasze życie i nakarmić wami moje cenne małpy amazońskie? — pyta ostentacyjnie. — To żaden kłopot.  
— Jasne.— Eames przewraca oczami. — Z całym respektem i pełną świadomością potęgi nieograniczonego majątku Waszej Królewskiej Mości: _odwal się_, jeśli łaska.  
— Pfff — prycha Saito, ale zostawia ich w spokoju i odchodzi korytarzem do swojego biura.  
— Dzięki — mówi Arthur. Jego usta są tak suche, że ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś wypchał je watą.  
— Do usług — odpowiada Eames swobodnie. — Domyślam się, że twoje kłopoty osobiste jeszcze nie minęły, hmm?  
— Nie do końca — przyznaje Arthur.  
Eames uśmiecha się do niego lekko, a Arthurowi kręci się głowie, ponieważ nie rozumie już absolutnie niczego. Z jego ust wyrywa się mimowolny, żałosny dźwięk.  
— Powinieneś wiedzieć, że zapierasz mi dech w piersi nawet w tym mało formalnym ubraniu — deklaruje Eames. — Niemniej czuję się w obowiązku zapytać, czy chcesz, żebym zawiózł cię do domu?  
— Dlaczego miałbym chcieć, żebyś zawiózł mnie do domu?  
Eames krzywi się i przesuwa opuszką kciuka wzdłuż głębokich cieni pod oczami Arthura.  
— Arthurze, skarbie — mówi cicho. — Wyglądasz okropnie.  
Arthur cofnąłby się przed tym dotykiem, gdyby nie był najlepszą rzeczą, jakiej dziś doświadczył, zwłaszcza że Eames wcale nie ma zamiaru przestać.  
— Podejrzewam, że nie aż tak okropnie, jak się czuję — szepcze i zdradza więcej niż to dopuszczalne, ale co tam, niech się dzieje co chce.  
Eames wzdycha.  
— Kolejny argument przemawiający za tym, żebym zabrał cię do domu.  
W tym momencie pojawia się Cobb.  
— Arthur nie może iść do domu — twierdzi. — Musicie dziś u mnie przenocować. Saito zabiera mnie na romantyczny weekend na Bali, a mój ojciec dojedzie dopiero jutro rano, żeby zająć się dziećmi.  
— Kto jeździ na romantyczne weekendy na Bali? — pyta Arthur.  
Eames odzywa się jednocześnie z nim.  
— Ty sobie chyba żartujesz — mówi do Cobba.  
— Oczywiście, że nie żartuję. — Cobb mruży oczy. — Niby dlaczego miałbym żartować?  
— Spójrz na niego — syczy Eames. — Wystarczy lekki podmuch wiatru, a przewróci się i już nie wstanie!  
— Nic mu nie jest — odpowiada Cobb lekceważąco, a dopiero potem przypatruje się Arthurowi dokładniej. Jego oczy zwężają się jeszcze bardziej. — Dobra, niech ci będzie, rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby ktoś go właśnie wyrzygał, ale po to mam was dwóch. Posadź go sobie gdzieś w moim salonie, tam może się przewracać i nie wstawać.  
— Ja tu cały czas jestem — odzywa się Arthur słabym głosem.  
— Tak, skarbie, wiem — uspokaja go Eames. — W normalnych warunkach nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się mówić, jakby tu ciebie nie było, ale w tej chwili nie jesteś raczej w stanie walczyć o swoje.  
— Możemy pojechać do Cobba — godzi się Arthur. — Jego mieszkanie niczego nie pogorszy. Tego, co się ze mną dzieje, już nic nie pogorszy. Gorzej być nie może. To niemożliwe. Jestem oficjalnie skończony.  
— Świetnie — cieszy się Cobb, ale Eames przygląda się Arthurowi z miną, jakby zmienił zdanie i zastanawiał się nad zawiezieniem go w pierwszej kolejności do szpitala. — W takim razie na dziś znikam. Muszę kupić sobie bieliznę.  
— Tak żebyś wiedział — informuje go Arthur, ponieważ czuje w swoim wnętrzu ostatnie podrygi życia i zamierza je wykorzystać. — To był najohydniejszy tydzień w moim życiu i najgorsza przysługa, o jaką ktokolwiek mnie poprosił, dlatego mam nadzieję, że przez bieliznę, po którą się wybierasz, obaj złapiecie wszy łonowe. Radioaktywne wszy łonowe z nieskończonym czasem połowicznego rozpadu i w ogóle. Wszy łonowe do końca waszego życia.  
— NO I PROSZĘ, KTO ZACHOWUJE SIĘ NIEPROFESJONALNIE W MIEJSCU, W KTÓRYM WYKONUJEMY NASZ ZAWÓD?! — krzyczy Saito zza załomu korytarza, jakby czatował na odpowiedni moment do przypuszczenia natarcia.  
— Smszprdl — mówi Arthur ostatkiem sił i poddaje się, a jego głowa opada ciężko na kolana Eamesa.

XXX

Nie godzi się, żeby Eames zabrał go do domu, ale pozwala mu zawieźć się do mieszkania Cobba, bo podejrzewa, że próba samodzielnego prowadzenia samochodu najprawdopodobniej zakończyłabym się wypadkiem. Przez całą drogę Eames nie podgłaśnia radia, starannie omija włazy studzienek kanalizacyjnych i nie odzywa się nieproszony. Krótko mówiąc, z własnej inicjatywy zachowuje się w sposób, którego Arthur spodziewa się od otoczenia, kiedy dręczy go bół głowy.  
— Jak ty to robisz? — pyta bez żadnego związku mniej więcej dwadzieścia minut przed zjazdem z autostrady.  
— Robię co, skarbie?  
Nawet głos Eamesa jest stłumiony.  
— To, że masz rację co do cholernych rzeczy, które mnie dotyczą. — Arthur nie powinien tego mówić, ale jednak mówi. Odwraca ze zmęczeniem głowę, patrzy przez okno i ciągnie dalej. — Cały czas. Wiesz o wszystkim, o najgłupszych sprawach. Jesteś wkurzający, ale _nigdy się co do mnie nie mylisz_. Jak ty to robisz?  
Eames śmieje się cicho, zaskoczony.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że to robię — mówi. — Ja tylko… nie wiem. Próbuję nie zrozumieć niczego źle. To chyba cała tajemnica.  
— Wkurzające — powtarza Arthur i stwierdza, że najwyraźniej osiągnął już stan wykluczający zdolność do budowania pełnych zdań. Po prostu cudownie.  
— Nie wątpię — odpowiada Eames, a gdy Arthur zerka na niego ukradkiem, dostrzega na jego twarzy uśmiech tak szeroki, jakby Eames przeżywał najlepszy dzień swojego życia. — Wybacz, kochanie.  
— Nie muszę — mówi Arthur.  
Skręcają w ulicę pod domem Cobba.

XXX__

Arthur jest panterą_.  
_— No tak — stwierdza, kontemplując swoje odbicie w tafli wody. — Mogło być znacznie gorzej. Przynajmniej nie jestem księżniczką.  
— Dla mnie wciąż nią jesteś, skarbie — odzywa się gigantyczny niedźwiedź głosem Eamesa. Arthur krzywi się w jego stronę.  
— Eames, ty tak na serio? Jesteś Balu?  
— A ty Bagera. — Wzrusza Eames ramionami. — I jakoś nie wydaje ci się to dziwne.  
— Wyglądam całkiem nieźle jako pantera — przyznaje i znów przegląda się z podziwem w rzece. — To przynajmniej zdecydowanie lepsze niż bycie niedźwiedziem.  
— No dobrze — zgadza się Eames z rozbawieniem. Przez moment patrzą na siebie, a potem Eames pyta: — Poleżymy sobie gdzieś na słońcu?  
— Taaak — mruczy Arthur, bo jest pieprzonym wielkim kotem i nagle na całym świecie nie istnieje nic atrakcyjniejszego od tej propozycji.  
Eames uśmiecha się i wyciąga do niego łapę.  
A potem wygrzewają się w promieniach słońca na szczycie dziwnie znajomego wzniesienia i dyskutują o przewadze figi kaktusowej nad papają. Głowa Arthura spoczywa na olbrzymim brzuchu Eamesa jak na futrzanej poduszce, i nie licząc krótkiej chwili horroru, kiedy pojawia się Ariadne w przepasce na biodrach i skórzanym biustonoszu i nazywa Eamesa Papą Misiem, jest to najlepszy sen, jaki Arthur miał od lat.

XXX

Arthur powolutku wypływa ze snu na jawę. Stwierdza, że jest mu ciepło, jego głowa leży na czymś zbliżonym raczej do nogi niż poduszki i że czuje się… zadowolony. Jak kot leżący w słońcu na szczycie wzgórza. Jakby nigdy nie chciał się stąd ruszyć.  
Ktoś wyposażony w duże, twarde opuszki przeczesuje mu palcami włosy i delikatnymi, leniwymi ruchami masuje jego skronie. Arthur podejrzewa, że wie, kto to taki.  
— Mhmm — mruczy, bo jest mu dobrze. Dłonie zatrzymują się na moment, więc Arthur dodaje: — Nie powiedziałem, żebyś przestał, Eames.  
Słyszy miękki śmiech.  
— Proszę o wybaczenie — mówi Eames, wracając do przerwanej czynności. — Czy możesz winić mnie za przekonanie, że będziesz próbował odtrącić moje ręce?  
— Nie — wzdycha Arthur. — Ale odtrąciłbym, gdybym chciał.  
— Wierzę ci na słowo — odpowiada Eames z powagą, a Arthur parska w jego udo.  
— Zasnąłem podczas filmu, prawda?  
— Owszem — potwierdza Eames. — I to jeszcze przed Jamesem, i na długo przed Phillipą. Przyniosła ci koc.  
— Mam koc? — Arthur otwiera oczy i patrzy w dół. Przez sekundę przeżywa okropne déjà-vu, które każe mu spodziewać się rozkloszowanej sukienki do ziemi. Zamiast niej widzi koc, zwykły koc, wysłużony i najwyraźniej bardzo lubiany. — O. Na to wygląda. Gdzie dzieci?  
— Od dawna w łóżkach, skarbie. Położyłem je sam, bo nie widziałem sensu, żeby cię budzić.  
— A potem moja głowa w niewyjaśniony sposób sama z siebie zawędrowała na twoje udo?  
Tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu, ale nie może ot tak po prostu przestać być Arthurem tylko dlatego, że jest zmęczony, a noga Eamesa tak ładnie pachnie.  
Eames się śmieje.  
— Leżałeś już tak, zanim wstałem. A gdy wróciłem od dzieci, tylko… ułożyłem cię z powrotem w tym samym miejscu.  
— Mhm — wzdycha Arthur. — No to chyba w porządku.  
— Jesteś łagodniejszy zaraz po przebudzeniu — mówi Eames. — Bardzo chętnie poznałbym cię bliżej z tej strony. Znacznie bliżej.  
— To jak najbardziej wykonalne — mruczy Arthur. Palce Eamesa nieruchomieją na

chwilę, ale zaraz na nowo podejmują delikatny masaż.  
— Wykonalne?  
Arthur nie jest pewien — nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w tych sprawach — ale wydaje mu się, że swobodny ton Eamesa nie jest tak do końca autentyczny.  
— Tak — odpowiada. — Zdecydowanie wykonalne.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedziałeś? — pyta Eames pospiesznie głosem, w którym nie ma już cienia swobody, nawet tej sztucznej. — Bo to nie sen, Arthurze, i jeśli zastrzelisz mnie za to, co za chwilę zrobię, naprawdę umrę, co będzie bardzo traumatycznym przeżyciem dla dzieci.  
— Nie wspominając o tym, jaką traumą będzie dla ciebie. — Arthur obraca się tak, by na niego spojrzeć. — Wiem, co powiedziałem. Mam po uszy tej parodii. To najgorsza partia pokera wszystkich czasów, a jej stawka rujnuje mi życie. Dość tego. Sprawdzam.  
— No i dzięki bogu — szepcze Eames.  
A potem go całuje.

XXX

Tej nocy Arthur zasypia w świeżutkiej, chłodnej pościeli na łóżku Cobba. Leży w objęciach Eamesa, czuje na plecach ciepło jego rąk, na piersi lepkość jego schnącej spermy, a w tyłku wibrujące przyjemnie echo po dotyku jego palców. Nigdy nie było mu równie daleko do księżniczki jak w tej chwili.  
Z zachwytem nie śni zupełnie o niczym.

**Koniec**

* Miotełka, Zegar, Świecznik i Czajniczek — tak nazywają się oficjalnie po polsku postacie w polskiej wersji _Pięknej i bestii_  
** Książka Ellen Raskin _The Westing Game_ nie doczekała się jeszcze polskiego przekładu, dlatego pozostawiam jej oryginalny tytuł (po polsku mogłaby przykładowo nosić tytuł _Śledztwo Westingów_ — Westing to nazwisko bohaterów)


End file.
